Storage bins, and more particularly, overhead storage bins are used in airplanes to store carry-on luggage. Oftentimes the storage bins are used to capacity. Storage bins are placed in the open position so that passengers may place their carry-on luggage therein. Flight attendants or passengers close the storage bins when they are full.
A latch handle is typically used to actuate latches inside the storage bin and are used to release the storage bin so that it may be positioned in an open position. Oftentimes, one latch is provided for each of the sides of the storage bin.
During various maneuvers, storage bins may open allowing contents to potentially fall therefrom. Oftentimes this is due to one of the two latches not being fully latched. When the bins are closed one latch may not be latched but the other side may be latched. In a standing still position, the single latch may hold but during various maneuvers, the single latch may become unlatched.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a latch handle that may be easily visually inspected to provide an indication as to whether the latch is properly closed. Also, it is desirable to provide a latch handle that is easily actuated by people with various vertical attributes.